everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Siblings
Siblings is the 19th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" Alex: What're u planning on doing w/ me? SW: Planning on bringing my sisters back. Alex: Back from where? SW: From the dead. Alex: So, you're planning on bringing back my dead aunts to make yourself a happy family. SW: About that, we aren't related, I just said that so u could come w/ me. Alex: I only came to help Nolen. SW: Yes, ur new friend. Alex: Wait, how do u know my full- SW: I've been watching over u. Alex: U mean stocking me. SW: Call it whatever, I'm using ur powerful magic to bring my sisters back. Alex: What if I- SW: Leave? Can't, you're stuck here forever. "casts spell" Alex: Hey! SW: Now, cast this spell. "hands paper" Alex: I call to the spirits, I call to the dead let SW see her dear sisters again. I call to thee come to her to reunite once more. I wish to see whom I seek, whom she misses so mote it be! "casts spell" "a blast of energy shoots from Al's hand, 2 ladies appear" SW: Sisters! "hugs the 2" Lady: Ivy, how are we here? Ivy: I've brought u back from the dead. Lady #2: How? Ivy: I used- Alex: My magic. Lady: Thank u. Ivy: Iclyn, Guinevere, I've missed u 2 dearly. Iclyn: And we've missed u. Guinevere: We're sorry for the hurt we caused u, we were just scared. Ivy: It's quite alright. Alex: There's a certain someone u promised to free. Ivy: Oh, right. "casts spell" "Al is freed & a boy appears by his side" Alex: Who are u? Boy: I'm Frost, have u seen my brother? Alex: I think I have an idea. Ivy: Alex, thank u. Alex: Next time, don't threaten an innocent's life. Ivy: I won't. "Al casts a spell, transporting him & Frost" Guinevere: U threatened someone's life? Ivy: My choices weren't the best. Iclyn: We were just trying to reunite us. Cut to Cafeteria: Owen: Now what? Mac: We track down the Snow Witch & force her to give us Alex. Alex: "walks in" There's no need for that. Fran: Alex! "Owen runs up & hugs Al" Nicky: How'd u do it? Alex: Turns out Ivy, the Snow Witch, just wanted me to bring back her dead sisters. Fran: And u did that? Alex: Yeah. Nolen: And what about my brother? "Al moves to the side & Frost was there" Nolen: Frost! Frost: Nolen! "Frost & Nolen share a hug & turn to Al" Nolen: Thank u. Alex: It was no problem. Nolen: We never got to that power training. Mac: Nothing says u have to leave. Nicky: Yeah, u guys can enroll @ EAH. Frost: Sounds good to me, Nolen? Nolen: W/ all the help I got from them, of course. Owen: Cool, I'll take u to Headmistress Goodfairy's office. "Owen guides Nolen & Frost to the Headmistress' office" Nicky: Look @ u, you're gettin' the hang of this hero stuff. Alex: It's honestly hexhausting. Fran: But worth it, right? Alex: Definitely. Mac: Let's enjoy Breakfast. "Al & the others sit down to eat, Al looks out into the distance & sees the island" Alex: One day, I can have my siblings here w/ me along w/ mom & dad then we can be a family again. "End" Characters *Alex *Owen Croakington *Mac Thorn *Nicky Hatter *Francine Shadowman *Nolen Winter *Frost Winter *Ivy/Snow Witch *Iclyn *Guinevere Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island